Betty and Jughead, Family and Mysteries
by BugsFics
Summary: Betty and Jughead have graduated school and begun their lives together. They want to start a family, but as always, something is going on in Riverdale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _Bughead is married, and live together in a beautiful home, Jughead is an author and Betty is a journalist. My Tumblr will have info about next chapters bugsfics_

* * *

Riverdale had seemed to calm down quite a bit after the couple had graduated from high school, and continued to calm down as the two began their lives together. For them, this seemed boring. Jughead's bestselling book was the finished form of the one he had worked on throughout high school, based on the tragedies that had graced the small town. Betty had started working at the register, but had just begun a new job writing for a regional paper. Most of her work was based at home, which was just fine for the couple. More time together was much needed, even when it was just a quiet night sitting by the fire, the sound of Jughead's keyboard and Betty's page-turning the only sounds in the room.

Without much going on in Riverdale Jughead often searched the web for news stories, anything that seemed odd or out of place for him to snoop around at. Just like his father had told him, his writing was great. He had a knack for getting the story on paper in just the perfect way.

At this moment, Jughead was typing away while Betty lie quietly curled into his side. Occasionally she would glance over at him, watching his fingers dance on the keys, trying to catch his eyes. It was getting late and she wanted to head to bed, but wasn't quite sure that she was ready to sleep yet, she wanted company. She glanced at her ring, it was small but truly dazzling. He had bought it shortly after graduation, just before he got a large offer for his book. He had asked her several times if she wanted a larger ring, now that he could afford it, but she loved it, it was hers.

Jughead had paused at the keys, stumped. He got this way quite often lately. With so little going on, writing was getting difficult. The company he had signed with wanted another book, but he just couldn't seem to find inspiration. He saved what he had written and shut his laptop. Before he could move it off of his lap his wife was already moving it for him. She placed it gently on the ottoman and moved to straddle his lap.

"Someone wants attention" he laughed as she pressed her lips to his. She giggled against his smile, but did not want to pull her mouth from his. She was on a mission.

They had mentioned before they both wanted to start a family, and with nothing stopping them it was the perfect night to start trying. Their tongues began to mingle, and a low growl escaped her throat. It was just starting to get serious when he separated from her, "We could move to the bedroom," he whispered.

"Please," she nodded, and pulled him up the stairs and into the bedroom. It was large, with a gigantic bed in the middle of the room, with photos adorning each wall. Photos of them, their families, but that was ignored as they moved onto the bed…

* * *

The next morning was bright and busy. Betty rushed through the house, trying to get her last few things in the car. They were going to head just out of town where Betty had gotten a call about a car accident that had happened earlier that morning. It sounded like a normal accident, one driver headed north, the other headed south. One veered into the other lane, presumably due to how early is was. Maybe they were tired, or it was difficult to see. Still, Jughead insisted on coming with.

Once they got into the car and had pulled out of their neighborhood, though, things seemed different. Betty wasn't sure what was different, the road looked the same, nothing was out of place. Perhaps it was the seasonal change. She had grown up not too far from where she currently lived but it could still feel different when autumn began.

It wasn't long before they saw the scene. Before they could even make out the cars that had been in the accident they saw the police cruisers lining the road. Why were there so many? A typical accident did not need so many officers, Betty had covered many accidents in her few years in the workforce. This just didn't make sense.

"Maybe it's just the number of officers, but this is just weird Jug," Betty admitted.

"I know, Bets" He sighed, pulling to the side of the road. They got out of the car and ran toward the new sheriff, Sheriff Scotts. She was small, but had a stern look on her face, like she would smack anyone who opposed her.

"You know the rules, Mr. Jones. News staff only, no authors," Scotts' voice was raspy, and even though she looked to be in her 30s she sounded like she had been smoking for 50 years. She peered at him with brown eyes, as if just her look could stop him in his tracks, but not much could.

"It's pretty much the same thing, besides, it's just a regular accident. I couldn't hurt anything," he smiled, Jughead hadn't gotten along with a single sheriff since he turned 10 and started poking his nose in what he really shouldn't have.

Betty moved toward the scene while the two of them argued, it always went like this. Jughead would argue with her, until she would give in. Really, Scotts' liked Jughead, but would never admit it. Sure, he got into things he shouldn't have. But he also solved some mysteries, and she could use an investigator. There was no detective team in Riverdale, so she usually had to use what little resources the police department had allotted to them.

As Betty moved forward she felt Jughead's body next to hers. He had won the battle, as always, although he had done so sooner than he usually did. The scene felt strange, there were two cars sitting on the side of the road, pulled away from their resting places in an effort to clear the road. Both had smashed in front ends, but that wasn't the strange part. One car had dent on the back of it, the other had a dent on the side, far from where the impact had taken place. She looked around, but there was nothing around that the cars could have hit. Nothing could have caused the other dents.

Jughead had noticed the same thing and had whipped out his camera, Betty began scrawling on her notepad, ready to get every detail. Betty knew that this was strange, but was it foul play?

* * *

"We're not sure who was even in the cars yet Jughead," Betty reminded him for the fifth time. He was sure something else was at play, but without knowing the identities of who was in the car it was difficult to speculate a motive. He had been writing all afternoon, long after Betty had finished her article and emailed it to her boss for publishing.

The officers were convinced that there had been a third car involved, that would explain the other two dents. Betty was unsure whether someone had hit and run from the scene, she was still waiting on names so she could interview the victims of the crash in person, but watching her husband get worked up brought out something in her that hadn't been seen in a while.

Jughead was walking through the kitchen, trying to set the table and explain all his theories with her at the same time. "Betts, something is off. I can feel it. The police just want it to seem normal," He paused. There was not much rivalry at the current time. "The sheriff is new but seems competent. Hiram Lodge has gone to bother some other city, hopefully for a long time. The Ghoulies and the Serpents are at a draw, even the Blossoms are too focused on other endeavors to cause the accident. And why?"

"Maybe it isn't a person, Juggie," Betty said, trying to real him in. "Maybe it's something… else" she finished lamely, but it still got him thinking. "Anyways, I'll get the names for the interviews tomorrow. Maybe it will make more sense when we know who was involved." As she was pulling her dish from the oven there was a knock on the door, their guests had arrived.

Jughead dropped the topic, knowing that it usually bothered someone in the family when they began discussing the goings-on of Riverdale. Some people just preferred to agree with what they were told by the police department.

Jughead opened the door, they were going to have most of the family over. Alice Cooper walked through the door, steering one of the twins by the hand with a dish in her other hand. Polly and the other twin was next through the door, and just as they walked through it FP pulled up and parked his beat-up truck in front of the house. Jellybean and Gladys jumped out together, smiling at something JB had said.

It was going to be a packed house.

* * *

 _AN: so that was the first installment… already thinking about the next chapter… and maybe I'll do some off-shoots of the wedding and other little topics of interest along the way… anyways! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thoughts on the first chapter? Sorry this one took awhile, I'm trying to use a new technique and since I haven't written fanfic in ages I'm out of practice...

* * *

Dinner at the Jones' was always noisy when the whole family was there. Of course, the family was a little strange from the perspective of an outsider. Gladys and FP weren't together, although they got along well. JB, a high schooler now, spent most of every social gathering messing with her older brother. Polly and Betty mostly butted heads, although they still got along. And was there something going on between FP and Alice?

The meal was relatively calm, at least until it got quiet. Someone always had to fill the silence. Alice was glancing at the group, trying to make small talk. Jughead's family was relatively quiet, at least until you got someone riled up enough to speak up.

Betty could tell her mother's attention was beginning to wander, she began telling stories about the twins, stories that everyone in the room had heard several times before, when she finally popped. "Betty, when are the two of you going to finally have a baby?"

The couple stared at each other and the room got quiet again, everyone other than the twins were staring at the two of them. FP rose an eyebrow at Alice, who mouthed a _why not?_

"I'm not sure mom," Betty answered honestly. What do you tell your family? That you've begun trying? That was probably what most couples did, but their family was not normal. Their family was dysfunctional at best.

"Well, why not now? I want more grandkids, and you're not getting younger Betty," Alice said, getting a look from Gladys.

"Don't rush, you don't need to have kids now," Gladys argued, shooting a glance at Jughead. The two of them were on the mend, but Betty knew that his mother's advice usually got under Jughead's skin, something about being told what to do by someone who had left bothered him.

"Gladys, let it be," FP said, picking sides. Now they were doomed, once the three parents had begun arguing it was all over. There was no going back, and by the devilish look in JB's eyes, she was just going to rile up the parents, she seemed to have a knack for that.

"For all we know, she's already pregnant and just won't say so," smiled JB. Jughead rolled his eyes at her, knowing she was mostly trying to make the situation funnier, at least funnier to her.

"Shut it, JB," Jughead laughed, with a tone of seriousness in his voice. Jughead and Betty had been married for a while now, and the idea of a baby had been itching in the back of his mind for a long time. Now that they had begun trying it was almost the only thing he thought about.

Almost. There was still writing and mysteries in the back of his mind. And, of course, Betty was everything.

"I just think it would be nice," Alice shrugged, pretending that she hadn't added tension in the room. Jughead realized most of the tension was probably because of his family. Sure, Betty's family had their issues, but nothing like his family did. Gladys was nice, and caring. She'd changed recently though, she didn't let anyone push her around anymore. JB was older, and almost as independent as Jughead had been in highschool. Then there was FP, who finally had a steady job and enough money to pay bills. That wasn't what was odd about the group, they just didn't have a shred of function anymore. Talking about a baby, bringing a baby into that, was a bit far-fetched.

Betty saw it too, the Jones' were an odd group, although she hadn't known the dynamic before Gladys and JB had left she did know that none of that had come back when they returned.

Jughead seemed paler than usual, so Betty changed the topic, "Well, the holidays are coming up. Where do you think we should hold Thanksgiving?" She glanced at her mom, who hijacked the topic just as Betty knew she would, and at least for now they wouldn't have to discuss babies.

After the guest's all left Betty and Jughead cleaned together in the quiet. Things were so easy between them, they had no need to discuss anything at the moment. Betty could tell Jughead was thinking about something, and she knew that he would spill eventually. He told her everything now, always running ideas by his partner-in-crime and wife.

"What do you think, Betts?" Was he asking her about the accident, picking up where he left off from earlier, or was he talking about the family dinner?

"About what, Mr. Jones," Jughead smiled at his last name being said in such a sultry way, when she began using his last name, _their_ last name, things usually headed for the bedroom.

"About our whole family ganging up on us to have a baby, Mrs. Jones," his smile, the one that looked like almost a smirk, adorned his face so well.

"Well, I think for once our family is on the same page as us," she smiled, leaning into him in their large kitchen and placing a teasing kiss on his lips. He responded back with more enthusiasm, something about her lips made his heart beat faster and his body stronger, with one quick move he threw her over his shoulder, both laughing, and carried her up the stairs to end their night the same way they had ended the previous night…

* * *

The next morning was right back on track with the investigation. The couple both made their way out of their bed slowly, sharing a shower together. On a normal morning, they were up much earlier than either of them really needed to be, but it allowed them a certain freedom to waste their mornings together in any way that they wanted, typically in one another's arms.

It was just before Betty had to leave for the day that Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Today Betty was headed to the Sheriff's office, to get the names of the victims from the accident, much to Jughead's dismay he had a meeting with his publisher a few hours away and wouldn't be able to follow the investigation on the front lines.

"Bring me back all the information you can," he joked, she winked at him as she walked out of the house toward her car. Her blonde ponytail swayed as she walked, and her light jeans hugged her body, making Jughead jealous of a pair of _pants_.

Twenty minutes later he made his way toward their other car, about to make his way toward the little café his publisher scheduled their meeting in. This is how they typically met, in some little town to have coffee and go over the next book. As he pulled out of the drive all he could think of was the car accident, and he found himself taking that route out of town. The road was now cleaned up quite well, hardly any types of debris were still present in the road.

He watched for anything that seemed out of place, but all he saw were the trees that lined the road and some tire marks from the accident. Nothing immediately seemed out of the ordinary. Slightly upset that there was nothing out of the ordinary Jughead put his mind back on his journey, he could stop at the crash site on his way back home, but he didn't want to be late.

* * *

The Sheriff's office looked similar to the way it had with the other Sheriff's present. Slightly tidier, maybe, but there was no real change. Betty pulled her on the edge of her blue knit sweater, slightly agitated. Yesterday, at the site, they had told her they would release information the following day. Now she sat in a room with one other reporter, both ready for the scoop. It struck her as oddly strange that there was only two of them, but then again it was only an accident as far as anyone knew at this point.

When the Sheriff's assistant came out with the names Betty swarmed the document, scribbling away at her notes. The other reporter wrote a few words down, probably just the identities, and then left the station. Betty finished her scribbling then turned to the assistant, "Is Sheriff Scott in today?" she asked, looking over his shoulder toward the offices.

"Not right now, but she will be this afternoon," The assistant moved to block her view of the offices. She knew there was something up, he seemed tense and was slightly younger than she was. She didn't recognize him, so he was probably from out of town. He looked crisp and clean, a stark contrast to the rest of the town, and his eyes never seemed to meet hers.

Turning her back on him she slunk out of the doors, headed for her car. The parking lot was mostly bare, but there stood one small, beat up car in the corner of the lot. Throwing her things into her own car, she slowly approached the strange car. It was beat up and old, and looked like it hadn't moved in ages, but she had been in this lot enough times to know that this car was a new addition to the area. The deputies parked in a lot on the other side of the building, and other than the other reporter there had been no other guests that she had been aware of in the station.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was alone she approached the car. Once she was about ten feet away, she could make out things in the car, it looked like someone was living out of it. There were blankets, pillows, clothes, and food in the car and she was sure even more things would be found if she continued to approach. She was just about to take her phone out and snap a picture when there was movement from inside the car, someone rolling over in the back seat, looking at her.

Her heart racing a little bit she turned and jogged to her car, getting in and pulling out of the parking lot without another glance at the person lying in the backseat of the beater car, who watched her pull out of the lot, taking note on what kind of car she drove. The blonde lady who had looked into his car.

* * *

I intend to start using my Tumblr soon, so if you want follow me at BugsFics (there's no content on the page as of today) soon it will be used to post images and updates regarding my fanfics


End file.
